1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sightline guidance apparatus that guides a sightline of a vehicle occupant in a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Related Art
Automobiles in recent years are equipped with navigation devices that display guidance routes on liquid crystal displays, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-263839, and devices that assist in driving in emergency situations by monitoring the driving environment using various types of radar, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-159249.